


Together on a Date

by Mikotoruiko



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Cute, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotoruiko/pseuds/Mikotoruiko
Summary: Kuroko and Kazari are on a date together with a clear goal in mind... to go to one of Academy City's best kept secrets!
Relationships: Shirai Kuroko/Uiharu Kazari, Shokuhou Misaki/Dolly (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun)
Kudos: 8





	Together on a Date

"Ah, Shirai-san!" Kazari calls out to Kuroko as she arrived at their meeting location. They both agreed that the main fountain in the park would be the best place to meet up as it was a well known landmark that was relatively close to both of them.  
"Oh, Kazari you've finally arrived." Kuroko jokingly says to her. "I've been waiting for a whole 5 minutes for you to arrive. I was starting to get worried about you."  
"Mou, Shirai-san" Kazari pouts. "Thanks for worrying about me I guess!" She replies with a smile. "Shall we start heading off then Shirai-san?" Kazari suggests.  
"Sure" Kuroko then reached out her left hand towards Kazari "Hey Kazari... do you want to hold hands?" She asks tentatively.  
"I'd love to Shirai-san!" Kazari replies enthusiastically, confirming her response by holding a solid grip on Kuroko's hand. "I shall lead the way Shirai-san as I've memorised the route perfectly"  
"Don't get us lost" Kuroko teasingly comments. They then both start to head towards their destination, Academy City's Shopping District.

On the way there they see many smaller shops peppered around the place. They then both come across Misaki, who was staring at a number of mannequins through the front window of a trendy clothes shop. "You seem to be having quite a dilema there Misaki-san. What's wrong?" Kazari asks her.  
Misaki jolts as Kazari's unexpected voice startled her. "Geez Kazari, you sure surprised me". She responds. "Make sure you warn people talking to them all of a sudden"  
"Oh I thought your Mental Out Skill would of notified you of our existence" Kuroko sarcastically states.  
"Of.. of course!!!" Misaki blushes. "I just reacted that way to get a reaction from you that's all." she stammers out unconvincingly. "Anyways, what's your business here?" She retorts.  
"That's what we would like to ask" Kuroko Replies. "You seem rather focused on the shop-front right there" She points out the clothes right in front of her.  
"Is this for you or for someone else Misaki-san" Kazari asks nicely, trying to loosen the atmosphere a bit.  
"It's for someone else. I wouldn't wear something as common as these." Misaki replies arrogantly.  
"Is it for Dolly-san?" Kazari asks?  
"Eugh..." Misaki pauses for a bit.  
"Hit the nail on the head have we?" Kuroko says. "Aren't you nice."  
Misaki isn't sure if that was a sarcastic comment from Kuroko. She ignores her and continues on the conversation with Kazari. "Yeah, It is for her. I'm getting her some new clothes for Summer and as you know, since she isn't really confident in her body I'm not sure what to get."  
"What sort of clothes are you looking for?" Kazari asks further.  
"Something loose so it's nice and cool in the hot weather but not too loose so it shows to much skin" Misaki replies. "I'm thinking perhaps a simple T-Shirt and a skirt would do but that might be a bit plain. On the other-hand a sleeveless dress is well... sleeveless so I'm not sure if she'll be keen on wearing it"  
"Hmmm" Both Kuroko and Kazari ums in thought. Kuroko then comes up with a suggestion. "How about you get some shorts with the T-Shirt you are thinking of buying? It's a bit more fashionable than a skirt and will be nice and cool in Summer. Also, that way she wouldn't have to worry about either the wind or Saten-san from flipping it over!"  
"That sounds alright" Misaki replies. "Yeah, I'll go with that. Heh... sometimes you do have some good ideas in your head after all"  
"Shokuhou-san!" Kuroko replies in anger.  
"Ca... calm down you two" Kazari speaks up among the squabbling.

Misaki then goes inside the store to purchase the items of clothing while the other two waits outside.  
"Hey... isn't this supposed to be our date?" Kuroko questions to Kazari.  
"Yeah. But isn't this fun?" She replies.  
"I guess... if you're having fun then it's good with me".  
After a bit, Misaki comes out of the store with the shopping in her hand.  
"What design clothes did you get Misaki-san?" Kazari asks quizzically.  
"A black T-shirt with three horizontal yellow hearts on it and some short shorts" Misaki answers.  
"Aren't you supposed to limit the amount of skin she shows?" Kuroko asks.  
"She'll be fine." Misaki reassuringly says. "Plus, she's going to be so adorable in these!"  
"If you say so." Kuroko responds. "Anyways, we have to continue our date so see you some other time."  
"Goodbye Misaki-san" Kazari then starts leading Kuroko to their destination.  
"You lovebirds stay safe and have fun" Misaki calls out.  
"She... didn't have to say that out loud..." Both Kazari and Kuroko blushes.

"Shirai-san. Here we are, the greatest place in Academy City... PC-Mart!". Kuroko is greeted with a view of an older looking concrete two story building with a gigantic blue sign, proudly displaying the shop's name.  
"Are you sure we're at the right place Kazari?" Kuroko questions her excited girlfriend. "Did we accidentally take the wrong turn?"  
"Oh course not Shirai-san. I know it's a bit off to the side from the main street and it's not the prettiest building around but this place has the best PC parts at the best prices! I'm keen to upgrade my computer at home and I think you might find something that interest you as well."  
Impressed by Kazari's pure enthusiasm of the place, Kuroko gives her a small smile. "I wouldn't mind getting a small personal laptop for myself. Do they have things like that?"  
"Yes they certainly do! Here, I'll show you around." Kazari pulls on Kuroko's arm, leading her inside the store.  
Inside the store was shelves upon shelves of PCs, Laptops, Boxes full of parts... basically anything and everything that was slightly related to PCs, there was a good chance that you'll find it here.  
"Hi. Welcome to our store. Are you looking for anything in particular?" A kind old-man wearing the shop's apron walked up to the duo.  
"Yes. May I have the latest and greatest Graphics card, Processor and Monitor you have in store please?"  
"Certainly. And how about you young lady?"  
"Umm uhh..." Kuroko is unsure what to answer.  
"Ah, she would like to look at the Laptops." Kazari replies for her.  
"I see. While I get your Items, why don't you guide your friend to the Laptops?"  
"Shall do." Kazari confidently leads Kuroko to the Laptop section.

"You're very knowledgeable Kazari. No wonder you're our main IT person at Judgement." Kuroko praises Kazari.  
"Ehehe~ Thank You Shirai-san. You're not bad yourself you know". Kazari Replies.  
"Thanks. I'll just leave the technical stuff to you."  
"So Shirai-san... What are you planning on doing with the laptop?" Kazari asks.  
"Just simple things like searching the web, typing reports. I do have a tablet at home but I've been thinking of getting a Laptop sometime soon to make things easier".  
"I see. So I guess a good laptop would be something that's light, have enough power for simple everyday tasks... or perhaps something that has a bit more oomph for when you need it... You'll also want a copy of Macrosoft Office to write your reports..."  
Kazari begins mumbling all sorts of words that sounded like spells from another world. She then wanders around the shop, browsing at the Laptops until...  
"Shirai-san! I think this one will be perfect for you."  
Kuroko looks over her girlfriend's shoulder to peek at the Laptop. "Wow. Only 25,000 yen! Are you sure that's the right price?"  
"Yup. Isn't this shop great?"  
"Wow. I am certainly impressed that a store like this exists. Let alone in Academy City"  
"Hmm hmm hmm~" Kazari hums smugly to herself. "Let's go take this Laptop to the front counter. They might have my PC parts ready by now as well."  
"I'll carry it." Kuroko takes the Laptop off Kazari's hands. "It's the least I could do."  
"Thanks!"

"Here you go. Your requested PC Parts."  
"Woah! A Lightning MX-15 Processor and the Firelite 9000 Pro Graphics Card!? And what a cool monitor!" Kazari exclaims in excitement. "How much is it for all of this!?"  
"Only 55,000 yen." The shopkeeper kindly smiles. "Since you're a regular customer, what we can do is deliver both your PC parts and your friend's Laptop to your preferred place for a low price of 71,000 yen. Do you want to do that?"  
"Yes please!!! Can you send it to Judgement 177th Branch Office please?"  
"Certainly. Hope you two enjoy the rest of the day."  
After splitting the bill and paying for the goods, Kuroko and Kazari leaves the shop.

"I didn't know you were on good terms with the shopkeeper."  
"I AM a regular customer after all!" Kazari smugly responds to Kuroko. "Shall we head to lunch Shirai-san?" Kazari asks.  
"Sure" Kuroko quickly checks the time on her phone. "Yeah, it is around lunch time. Where do you want to go Kazari?"  
"You can choose Shirai-san as I chose where to go this morning."  
"Thanks. By the way, didn't I tell you that you don't have to call me 'Shirai-san'?" Kuroko questions to her girlfriend.  
"Yeah I know" Kazari Replies. "I guess I'm just used to call you that Shir... I mean Kuroko-san".  
"You don't have to call me by my first name if you're not comfortable. It's just..." Kuroko starts to blush "a bit more special if you call me that way..."  
Kazari smiles, then leans in to kiss Kuroko on the cheek. "I love you Kuroko!"  
"..." Kuroko is left speechless.  
"So where do you want to go out for lunch Kuroko-san?" Kazari asks.  
"Th... The usual family restaurant is fine with me!" Kuroko said, feeling a little bit flustered from the kiss she received. "Are you fine with that Kazari?"  
"I sure am!"


End file.
